icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
NHL players M
This is a list of National Hockey League (NHL) players who have played at least one game in the NHL from 1917 to present and have a last name that starts with "M". MacAdam - Mazur * Al MacAdam * Clarke MacArthur * Paul MacDermid * Blair MacDonald * Brett MacDonald * Craig MacDonald * Doug MacDonald * Kilby MacDonald * Kevin MacDonald * Lowell MacDonald * Parker MacDonald * Kim MacDougall * Shane MacEachern * Hubert Macey * Bruce MacGregor * Randy MacGregor * Garth MacGuigan * Al MacInnis * Ian MacIntosh * Don MacIver * Norm Maciver * Blair MacKasey * Calum MacKay * David MacKay * Mickey MacKay * Murdo MacKay * Fleming Mackell * Jack MacKell * Barry MacKenzie * Bill MacKenzie * Derek MacKenzie * Shawn MacKenzie * David Mackey * Reg Mackey * Howard Mackie * Paul MacKinnon * Donald MacLean * John MacLean * Paul MacLean * Rick MacLeish * Brian MacLellan * Pat MacLeod * Bill MacMillan * Bob MacMillan * Joey MacDonald * John MacMillan * Al MacNeil * Bernie MacNeil * Ian MacNeil * Jamie Macoun * Bud MacPherson * Ralph MacSweyn * Craig MacTavish * Mike MacWilliam * John Madden * Darrin Madeley * Connie Madigan * Jeff Madill * Dean Magee * Darryl Maggs * Marc Magnan * Keith Magnuson * Kevin Maguire * John Mahaffy * Frank Mahovlich * Pete Mahovlich * Jacques Mailhot * Adam Mair * Jim Mair * Fern Majeau * Ivan Majesky * Bruce Major * Mark Major * Sergei Makarov * Mikko Makela * Chico Maki * Wayne Maki * Kari Makkonen * Vladimir Malakhov * Clint Malarchuk * Tomas Malec * David Maley * Stewart Malgunas * Manny Malhotra * Marek Malik * Merlin Malinowski * Evgeni Malkin * Dean Malkoc * Troy Mallette * Cliff Malone * Greg Malone * Joe Malone * Ryan Malone * Dan Maloney * Dave Maloney * Don Maloney * Phil Maloney * Steve Maltais * Kirk Maltby * Ray Maluta * Tom Manastersky * Gus Mancuso * Kent Manderville * Dan Mandich * George Maneluk * Mike Maneluk * Kris Manery * Randy Manery * Cesare Maniago * Eric Manlow * Cameron Mann * Jackie Mann * Jimmy Mann * Ken Mann * Norman Mann * Rennison Manners * Paul Manning * Bob Manno * Dave Manson * Ray Manson * Georges Mantha * Moe Mantha, Jr. * Sylvio Mantha * Justin Mapletoft * Paul Mara * Henry Maracle * Norm Maracle * Milan Marcetta * Mush March * Todd Marchant * Brian Marchinko * Bryan Marchment * Dave Marcinyshyn * Lou Marcon * Don Marcotte * Josef Marha * Hector Marini * Chris Marinucci * Frank Mario * John Mariucci * Masi Marjamaki * Gord Mark * John Markell * Gus Marker * Ray Markham * Jussi Markkanen * Jack Markle * Andrei Markov * Danny Markov * Jack Marks * John Marks * Nevin Markwart * Patrick Marleau * Daniel Marois * Jean Marois * Mario Marois * Gilles Marotte * Mark Marquess * Brad Marsh * Gary Marsh * Peter Marsh * Bert Marshall * Don Marshall * Grant Marshall * Jason Marshall * Paul Marshall * Willie Marshall * Mike Marson * Tony Martensson * Clare Martin * Craig Martin * Frank Martin * Grant Martin * Hubert "Pit" Martin * Jack Martin * Matt Martin * Paul Martin * Rick Martin * Ronnie Martin * Seth Martin * Terry Martin * Tom Martin b. 1947 * Tom Martin (b. 1964) * Don Martineau * Radek Martinek * Darcy Martini * Steve Martins * Steve Martinson * Dennis Maruk * Paul Masnick * Bob Mason * Charlie Mason * Chris Mason * Steve Mason * George Massecar * Jamie Masters * Bill Masterton * Frank Mathers * Dwight Mathiasen * Jim Mathieson * Marquis Mathieu * Christian Matte * Joe Matte * Joe Matte (1909) * Roland Matte * Stephane Matteau * Mike Matteucci * Shawn Matthias * Dick Mattiussi * Markus Mattsson * Richard Matvichuk * Johnny Matz * Wayne Maxner * Ben Maxwell * Brad Maxwell * Bryan Maxwell * Kevin Maxwell * Wally Maxwell * Alan May * Brad May * Darrell May * Derek Mayer * Gil Mayer * Jim Mayer * Pat Mayer * Shep Mayer * Jamal Mayers * Eddie Mazur * Jay Mazur McAdam - Mezei * Gary McAdam * Sam McAdam * Chris McAllister * Chris McAlpine * Dean McAmmond * Hazen McAndrew * Ted McAneeley * Jerome "Jud" McAtee * Norm McAtee * Ken McAuley * Andrew McBain * Jason McBain * Mike McBain * Wayne McBean * Cliff McBride * Jim McBurney * Bryan McCabe * Stan McCabe * Bert McCaffrey * John McCahill * Doug McCaig * Dunc McCallum * Eddie McCalmon * Rick McCann * Jack McCartan * Dan McCarthy * Kevin McCarthy * Sandy McCarthy * Steve McCarthy * Thomas McCarthy * Tom McCarthy * Tom McCarthy * Walter McCartney * Darren McCarty * Ted McCaskill * Alyn McCauley * Rob McClanahan * Brett McLean * Trent McCleary * Dave McClelland * Kevin McClelland * Jay McClement * Frank McCool * Bob McCord * Dennis McCord * John McCormack * Cody McCormick * Shawn McCosh * Dale McCourt * Bill McCreary Sr. * Bill McCreary Jr. * Keith McCreary * John McCreedy * Brad McCrimmon * Jim McCrimmon * Bob McCully * Duke McCurry * Brian McCutcheon * Darwin McCutcheon * Jeff McDill * Bill McDonagh * Ab McDonald * Andy McDonald * Brian McDonald * Byron "Butch" McDonald * Gerry McDonald * Jack Albert McDonald * Jack Patrick McDonald * Lanny McDonald * Robert McDonald * Terry McDonald * Wilfred "Bucko" McDonald * Kent McDonell * Joe McDonnell * Moylan McDonnell * Al McDonough * Hubie McDonough * Bill McDougall * Mike McDougall * Peter McDuffe * Shawn McEachern * Curtis McElhinney * Jim McElmury * Mike McEwen * Jim McFadden * Don McFadyen * Dan McFall * Gord McFarlane * Jim McGeough * Irving McGibbon * Bob McGill * Jack McGill * Jack McGill * Ryan McGill * Dan McGillis * Brian McGrattan * Tom McGratton * Donald "Sandy" McGregor * Mickey McGuire * Mike McHugh * Jack McIlhargey * Bert McInenly * Marty McInnis * Bruce McIntosh * Paul McIntosh * Jack McIntyre * John McIntyre * Larry McIntyre * Nathan McIver * Doug McKay * Randy McKay * Ray McKay * Ross McKay * Scott McKay * Walt McKechnie * Jay McKee * Mike McKee * Ian McKegney * Tony McKegney * Alex McKendry * Sean McKenna * Steve McKenna * Don McKenney * Jim McKenny * Bill McKenzie * Brian McKenzie * Jim McKenzie * John McKenzie * Steve McKichan * Andrew McKim * Alex McKinnon * Johnny McKinnon * Murray McLachlan * Kyle McLaren * Brett McLean * Don McLean * Fred McLean * Jack McLean * Jeff McLean * Kirk McLean * John McLellan * Scott McLellan * Todd McLellan * Rollie McLenahan * Jamie McLennan * Al McLeod * Cody McLeod * Don McLeod * Jack McLeod * Jimmy McLeod * Dave McLlwain * Mike McMahon Jr. * Mike McMahon Sr. * Bob McManama * Sammy McManus * Sean McMorrow * Tom McMurchy * Max McNab * Peter McNab * Sid McNabney * Gerry McNamara * Howard McNamara * George McNaughton * Gerry McNeil * Billy McNeill * Mike McNeill * Stu McNeill * George McPhee * Mike McPhee * Basil McRae * Chris McRae * Gord McRae * Ken McRae * Pat McReavy * Brian McReynolds * Bryan McSheffrey * Marty McSorley * Don McSween * Jim McTaggart * Dale McTavish * Gord McTavish * Charles "Rabbit" McVeigh * Jack McVicar * Rob McVicar * Rick Meagher * Gerry Meehan * Brent Meeke * Howie Meeker * Mike Meeker * Harry Meeking * Paul Meger * Ron Meighan * Barrie Meissner * Dick Meissner * Anssi Melametsa * Dean Melanson * Rollie Melanson * Josef Melichar * Roger Melin * Scott Mellanby * Tom Mellor * Gerry Melnyk * Larry Melnyk * Eric Meloche * Gilles Meloche * Barry Melrose * Hillary Menard * Howie Menard * Vic Mercredi * Greg Meredith * Glenn Merkosky * William Meronek * Wayne Merrick * Horace Merrill * Jan Mertzig * Eric Messier * Joby Messier * Mark Messier * Mitch Messier * Paul Messier * Andrej Meszaros * Scott Metcalfe * Glen Metropolit * Don Metz * Nick Metz * Freddy Meyer * Branislav Mezei Micalef - Mitchell * Corrado Micalef * Milan Michalek * Zbynek Michalek * Art Michaluk * John Michaluk * Alfie Michaud * Olivier Michaud * Dave Michayluk * Joe Micheletti * Pat Micheletti * Larry Mickey * Nick Mickoski * Max Middendorf * Lindsay Middlebrook * Rick Middleton * Kevin Miehm * Antti Miettinen * Rudy Migay * Petr Mika * Stan Mikita * Bill Mikkelson * Jim Mikol * Oleg Mikulchik * Mike Milbury * Hib Milks * Al Millar * Craig Millar * Hugh Millar * Mike Millar * Corey Millen * Greg Millen * Aaron Miller * Bill Miller * Bob Miller * Brad Miller (ice hockey) * Drew Miller * Earl Miller * Jack Miller * Jason Miller * Jay Miller * Joe Miller * Kelly Miller * Kevin Miller * Kip Miller * Paul Miller * Perry Miller * Ryan Miller * Tom Miller * Warren Miller * Norm Milley * Craig Mills * Mike Minard * John Miner * Graham Mink * Gerry Minor * Eddie Mio * Boris Mironov * Dmitri Mironov * John Miszuk * Bill "Red" Mitchell * Bill Mitchell * Herb Mitchell * Ivan Mitchell * Jeff Mitchell * Roy Mitchell * Willie Mitchell Modano - Mrozik * Mike Modano * Fredrik Modin * Jaroslav Modry * Bill Moe * Travis Moen * Lyle Moffat * Mike Moffat * Ron Moffat * Sandy Moger * Mike Moher * Doug Mohns * Lloyd Mohns * Tomas Mojzis * Carl Mokosak * John Mokosak * Lars Molin * Mike Moller * Randy Moller * Mitch Molloy * Larry Molyneaux * Sergio Momesso * Garry Monahan * Hartland Monahan * Armand Mondou * Pierre Mondou * Michel Mongeau * Bob Mongrain * Steve Montador * Hank Monteith * Jim Montgomery * Andy Moog * Alfie Moore * Barrie Moore * Dickie Moore * Dominic Moore * Robbie Moore * Steve Moore * Amby Moran * Brad Moran * Ian Moran * David Moravec * Jayson More * Ethan Moreau * Howie Morenz * Angie Moretto * Jason Morgan * Pete Morin * Stephane Morin * David Morisset * Dave Morissette * Jean-Guy Morissette * Marc Moro * Bernie Morris * Derek Morris * Elwin "Moe" Morris * Jon Morris * Brendan Morrison * Dave Morrison * Don Morrison * Doug Morrison * Gary Morrison * George Morrison * Jim Morrison * John "Crutchy" Morrison * Kevin Morrison * Lew Morrison * Mark Morrison * Mike Morrison * Rod Morrison * Shaone Morrisonn * Brenden Morrow * Ken Morrow * Scott Morrow * Dean Morton * Gus Mortson * Ken Mosdell * Bill Mosienko * Tyler Moss * Morris Mott * Mike Mottau * Alex Motter * Joe Motzko * Johnny Mowers * Mark Mowers * Jim Moxey * Jerome Mrazek * Rick Mrozik Muckalt - Muzzatti * Bill Muckalt * Bryan Muir * Richard Mulhern * Ryan Mulhern * Brian Mullen * Joe Mullen * Kirk Muller * Wayne Muloin * Glenn Mulvenna * Grant Mulvey * Paul Mulvey * Harry Mummery * Craig Muni * Adam Munro * Dunc Munro * Gerald Munro * Bob Murdoch * Bob Murdoch * Don Murdoch * Murray Murdoch * Matt Murley * Brian Murphy * Curtis Murphy * Gord Murphy * Hal Murphy * Joe Murphy * Larry Murphy * Mike Murphy * Rob Murphy * Ron Murphy * Al Murray * Andrew Murray * Bob Murray (b. 1952) * Bob Murray (b. 1948) * Brady Murray * Chris Murray * Doug Murray * Garth Murray * Glen Murray * Jim Murray * Ken Murray * Leo Murray * Marty Murray * Mike Murray * Pat Murray * Randy Murray * Rem Murray * Rob Murray * Terry Murray * Troy Murray * Dana Murzyn * Frank Musil * Jason Muzzatti Myers - Myrvold * Hap Myers * Brantt Myhres * Vic Myles * Jarmo Myllys * Sergei Mylnikov * Phil Myre * Anders Myrvold Category:National Hockey League players